Data visualization may communicate information clearly and efficiently to viewers via the statistical graphics, plots or specially designed information graphics. Effective visualization helps viewers in analyzing and reasoning about data collected. Data visualization may make complex data easily understandable and accessible. The rapid advances in technology have resulted in computing devices with continually increasing data processing capability. The advanced data processing technology may be used to read and analyze geocoded data and generate visualizations for viewers to assess and understand complex geocoded data.